


Paint Me, Baby

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bukakke, Come Shot, Destiel NSFW, Facials, M/M, blowjob, destiel smut, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:18:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7513211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Dean thinks that there must be nothing on earth that is as wonderful as Castiel’s mouth around his cock. At least, that’s what his sex-addled brain is telling him at the moment, when his cock is buries hard and throbbing down the angel’s throat. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint Me, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> If you were following my blogs [fallen-angel-in-a-laundromat](www.fallen-angel-in-a-laundromat.tumblr.com) and [smack-that-assbutt](www.smack-that-assbutt.tumblr.com%22) PLEASE go REfollow them! I accidentally deleted last week and lost over 8000 followers between the two!

“Don’t stop,” Dean gasps out this plea as his fingers tangle into Castiel’s unkempt black hair, twisting and pulling at the messy locks as he flexes his hips forward.  Cas makes an annoyed sound with the back of his throat, sending vibrations down the shaft of Dean’s cock as his own hands come up to grasp Dean’s buttocks hard enough to leave bruises.  This seems to get the message across, and Dean stop moving his hips, moaning lewdly instead when Cas swirls his tongue around the head and begins to bob up and down quickly.

Dean thinks that there must be nothing on earth that is as wonderful as Castiel’s mouth around his cock.  At least, that’s what his sex-addled brain is telling him at the moment, when his cock is buried hard and throbbing down the angel’s throat.  Cas swallows around him, taking him deeper, and Dean curses.

“Fuck, your mouth is _amazing_ ,” he moans, petting his fingers back and forth through Cas’s hair as he continues to bob up and down his shaft.  His cheeks are hallowed out now and he has moved one hand away from Dean’s ass, onto his cock.  He cups his shaft, stroking as he sucks and making the most ridiculously dirty noises as he does so too.

Dean is dripping now, he can feel it; pre ejaculate leaking from his tip and onto Castiel’s tongue.  He seems to lick up each drop more greedily than the last, his tongue darting back and forth over the flushed head and slit.  Dean whimpers as his legs begin to tremble, heat building low in his stomach as Cas bobs his head faster, slurping loudly every once in a while.  Drool runs down his chin and neck, and his eyes flutter closed, his second hand dropping from Dean’s ass and going down to his own crotch, where his erection is tenting his boxers.

Dean moans, cock throbbing at the sight of Cas touching himself in front of him.  Because _damn_ , if watching somebody get off to sucking you off, Dean isn’t sure what is.  His breath catches in his throat and he reaches down, stroking his fingers over Cas’s cheek and feeling the impression of his own cock in his mouth.  Cas’s eyes, bright blue and observant, pop open to stare at him innocently, as if some sort of crude joke.  Dean jerks his hips forward a little, biting his lips to restrain a whimper.

“I’m gonna cum, baby,” he gasps.  Cas nods, giving his head one last flick with his tongue before he pulls away, gasping for breath as he starts to jerk Dean off at the same pace he is now tugging at his own cock with.  “Oh, _fuck_.”

Castiel chuckles, the sound deep and hoarse as he smiles.  “What is it, Dean?  Does this turn you on?” He whimpers, licking his lips devilishly and leaning closer, so that his breath can ghost over the flesh of Dean’s cock.  “Watching me jerk myself off as I jerk you off, on my knees in front of you?  Does it make you feel powerful, watching me work for you to cum?  Work for you to cum all over my face?”

 “Oh, ye- _yes!_ ” Dean gasps, eyes wide and head thrown back in a silent cry as he climaxes, painting Castiel’s lips and cheeks with ropes of white cum; proof of his claim on Castiel.  He hisses between his teeth as Castiel continues to jerk him, milking his oversensitive cock until there are tears in his eyes, and he is hauling Cas up from his knees and into a searing kiss just to escape the stimulation.

He can taste himself on Cas’s mouth when he kisses him, but he doesn’t mind it one bit.  The angel’s cock is still hard between his legs, jutting out proudly from his hips as beads of pre ejaculate leak from the tip.  Dean takes him in hand, grinning at the way Castiel’s entire body keens at his touch, and begins to stroke him quickly.

Cas is louder than Dean is when he cums, and he lets out a loud cry as he soaks Dean’s hand with his spunk.  His whole face scrunches up with pleasure and Dean pulls him into a searing kiss, letting the angel whimper and mewl into his mouth until his cock gives its very last, valiant twitch and goes soft against his leg, obviously spent after such a powerful orgasm.  And then Cas slumps against him too, though Dean is pretty sure the angel is more than capable of holding himself up, and demands that Dean carry him to the showers.

Dean claims that he only agrees to this request because he doesn’t want Cas to exile him to the couch, but really, he’s not fooling anybody.

**Author's Note:**

> If you were following my blogs [fallen-angel-in-a-laundromat](www.fallen-angel-in-a-laundromat.tumblr.com) and [smack-that-assbutt](www.smack-that-assbutt.tumblr.com%22) PLEASE go REfollow them! I accidentally deleted last week and lost over 8000 followers between the two!


End file.
